In manufacturing quality control, it is often necessary to measure the width of a gap between two adjacent, opposing surface areas. For example, the gap between a door panel and an adjoining body panel on an automobile inherently vary from unit to unit in mass production operations. Engineering standards set minimum and maximum gap widths based on both functional and aesthetic considerations. For example, if the gap is too small between a door and body panel, interference therebetween is likely to occur after a period to use; on the other hand, an excessive gap is unsightly and may result in body leakage.
Heretofore, gaps of the type mentioned above have been visually inspected with the aid of a linear scale which inspection personnel would attempt to position perpendicular to the axis of the gap. In some cases, a plurality of shim gauges or cylindrical plug gauges of varying size would be used for measuring the gap width, the gap width being estimated to be the dimension of the largest gauge which is insertable into the gap. These methods are not only time consuming and inaccurate, but can only be applied at certain selected points along the gap. Accordingly, there is a clear need in the art for an improved apparatus for gap measurement.